


Meinungsdifferenzen

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Höllenfahrt, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Pfirsich-Maracuja. Ist ja ekelhaft.“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Der Köder muss dem Fisch schmecken, nicht dem Angler“, erwiderte Boerne trocken und hob endlich mal den Blick von dem Leichnam und schaute ihn an.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Na also. Ging doch. Wenigstens dieser Fisch hatte grade angebissen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meinungsdifferenzen

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Ich habe das hier vor ein paar Monaten mal nach einer Wiederholung zu "Höllenfahrt" geschrieben, mich dann aber nicht getraut es zu posten. Mittlerweile ist meine Hemmschwelle allerdings deutlich gesunken (ich weiß gar nicht warum ...) und ich dachte, wenn Höllenfahrt heute Abend mal wieder im Fernsehen läuft, kann ich dieses Werk auch mit der Öffentlichkeit teilen.  
>  Es ist von Vorteil, die Ausgangsszene zu kennen, jedenfalls stelle ich es mir dann deutlich lustiger/ besser verständlich vor. Wenn ihr die Episode kennt, werdet ihr schnell merken, um welche Szene es geht. Einige Sätze sind wörtlich übernommen.  
> Sodele, viel Spaß!

*~*~*

 

Jetzt hatte Boerne Thiel extra hierher bestellt, ja, quasi gedrängt, und dann gab es nichts Besseres für ihn zu tun, als dem anderen irgendwelches Operationsbesteck zu reichen, weil Boerne noch mit der Obduktion der Leiche beschäftigt war. Na super. Warum war er dann überhaupt so schnell hergekommen?

Egal, das war immer noch besser als diese dämliche Fortbildung. Und so war er bei Boerne und das war – wie er vor ein paar Monaten überraschend festgestellt hatte – etwas, das ihn in den meisten Fällen wirklich freute. Und Boerne schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Jedenfalls häuften sich die zweideutigen Anmerkungen, die Blicke wurden intensiver und die Berührungen zu lange, um als flüchtig zu gelten. Nur etwas wirklich Eindeutiges, das kam nicht.

Sonst redete Boerne auch ständig so viel, da konnte er das doch auch übernehmen, dachte Thiel. Diesen Stand der Dinge hatten sie aber nun schon mehrere Wochen und er überlegte nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er nicht vielleicht einfach mal das Risiko eingehen sollte. Aber bisher hatte sich auch noch nie eine passende Gelegenheit ergeben.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, schob diese ganzen Grübeleien erneut von sich und machte sich stattdessen daran, die Taschen des Opfers zu durchsuchen. Das war immerhin eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung.

Schnell wurde er fündig. Und was er fand – also, wenn man das nicht schon fast als Zeichen des Himmels bezeichnen konnte.

„Hollala, vier Kondome. Also entweder er handelt mit dem Zeug oder er hatte an dem Abend noch mächtig was vor“, sagte Thiel, was Boerne völlig unbeeindruckt ließ.

Mann, Boerne. Wo er ihm hier doch grade eine perfekte Vorlage lieferte.

Thiel las noch einen Brief vor, den er auch in der Tasche entdeckt hatte, bevor er aus Neugier mal an den Kondomen roch und angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

„Pfirsich-Maracuja. Ist ja ekelhaft.“

„Der Köder muss dem Fisch schmecken, nicht dem Angler“, erwiderte Boerne trocken und hob endlich mal den Blick von dem Leichnam und schaute ihn an.

Na also. Ging doch. Wenigstens dieser Fisch hatte grade angebissen.

„Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das überhaupt jemandem schmeckt“, führte Thiel das Gespräch fort.

„Sie, werter Herr Thiel, habe ja auch offensichtlich keinen Geschmack. Ich erinnere Sie nur ungern daran, wie Sie die überaus vorzüglichen Muscheln bei unserem letzten Restaurantbesuch nicht anrühren wollten“, meinte Boerne.

Was für ein Blödsinn war das denn jetzt, also ehrlich.

„Muscheln, Boerne. Muscheln. Gibt ja wohl auch 'nen Unterschied zwischen Kondomen und Muscheln.“ Okay, beides war irgendwie glibberig, dachte er, aber das wollte er dann lieber doch nicht laut sagen.

„Trotzdem kauft sie jemand.“

„Schon. Aber mal ehrlich, würden Sie das in den Mund nehmen?“ Thiel beäugte die Packungen weiterhin skeptisch, in dem Glauben, sich Boernes Antwort absolut sicher zu sein.

Aber Boerne sagte nichts, sondern spielte mit seinem Daumen an der Pinzette rum.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?“, fragte Thiel verwundert und schaute den anderen an.

„Also, ich ...“, fing Boerne leise an, nur um in ein empörtes: „Wissen Sie Thiel, es geht Sie gar nichts an, was ich wann wo in den Mund nehme! Schon gar nicht in dem Kontext Kondome!“, zu wechseln.

Aber Thiel würde nicht locker lassen. Nicht jetzt. Ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Ich fass' es nicht. Wann haben Sie das Zeug denn schonmal probiert?“

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten!“, kam es entrüstet von Boerne, aber die leichte Röte seiner Ohren war selbst in diesem schlecht belichteten Keller nicht zu übersehen.

„Wie interessant. Der Herr Professor hat also doch so etwas wie Schamgefühl. Hätte ich ja gar nicht für möglich gehalten“, stichelte Thiel weiter.

„Thiel, jetzt hören Sie schon auf damit! Ich wollte lediglich sagen, dass es ... mit dem richtigen Inhalt, um es mal salopp auszudrücken ... recht ... nun ja, aphrodisierende Wirkung haben kann“, erklärte Boerne ein bisschen zaghaft.

„Vermuten Sie.“

„Ist wissenschaftlich bewiesen.“

„Aha. Wissenschaftlich bewiesen also. Glaube ich trotzdem nicht. Ist ekelhaft, bleibt ekelhaft“, meinte Thiel bestimmt.

So wie er Boerne kannte, konnte der diesen Satz nicht so auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Thiel, Sie können sich nicht immer einfach über Studien hinwegsetzen, nur weil das nicht Ihrem eigenen Meinungsbild entspricht. Schon gar nicht, wenn Sie das noch nie selbst probiert haben“, kam es wie erwartet von Boerne und Thiel konnte sehen, dass dieser erst zu spät realisierte, was er da grade eigentlich von sich gegeben hatte. Die Röte breite sich von den Ohren über die Wangen aus.

Okay, jetzt waren sie in dieser Sache drin und es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Thiel konnte selber gar nicht glauben was er da tat.

Er sah sich selbst wie im Film die Kondomverpackung öffnen und spürte Boernes brennenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Dann nahm er das Kondom heraus und leckte einmal daran.

Bah! Es schmeckte wirklich abartig und er musste einen Spuckreiz unterdrücken. Wie sich so etwas verkaufte war ihm ein absolutes Rätsel. Und noch nie in seinem Leben war er sich so bescheuert vorgekommen. Warum machte er so etwas? Und sollte er jetzt wirklich _noch_ weiter gehen?

Egal. Schlimmer konnte es wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr werden.

Mit möglichst fester Stimme wandte Thiel sich an Boerne: „Sag' ich ja. Ekelhaft.“

Und er ging auf den anderen zu, dessen Augen groß wie Teller waren und der seine Nervosität ebenfalls nicht überspielen konnte. Er trat ganz nah an Boerne heran. So nah, wie sie sich viel zu selten waren. So nah, dass er seine Wärme unmittelbar spüren konnte.

Jetzt oder nie.

„Jetzt fehlt mir nur noch der Vergleichstest“, sagte Thiel leise und schaute Boerne direkt in die Augen.

Die Farbe war noch immer nicht aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und Thiel dachte, dass er selbst bestimmt nicht besser aussah.

„Ich glaube ja immer noch nicht daran. Überzeugen Sie mich vom Gegenteil, _Herr Professor_. Um acht bei mir.“ 

Damit war es ausgesprochen. Das Blut rauschte vor Aufregung so laut in Thiels Ohren, dass er Angst hatte, er würde Boernes Antwort nicht hören können. Das war wirklich sehr direkt gewesen. Boerne schluckte einmal und Thiel stellte fest, dass sich kleine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatten. Thiel war auf alles gefasst.

Boerne lächelte ein wenig unruhig und sagte dann mit leicht zittriger Stimme: „In Ordnung. Glauben Sie mir, ich werde recht behalten. Wie immer.“

Thiel musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht erleichtert auszuatmen. Hatte er das Ganze also doch nicht falsch verstanden. Er musste grinsen.

„Das werden wir ja sehen.“

Und selbst wenn, dachte er, das wäre ihm noch nie so recht gewesen wie heute.

 


End file.
